The Writer
by MayaLala
Summary: Jess may have discovered a new career choice for Nick during a perfectly innocent game of bad teacher.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N aka unsolicited advice by a quiet shy mousy doormat of a woman. Also, because this chapter is short and it needed some filler and because I think author notes are ridiculous and rarely write them so I'm making up for all my other stories with no author notes. **

**Um, this story is gonna get dirrrrteee so if you're under 16, don't read this. In fact, go watch Dr. Who and talk about boys on tumblr all night and stay young forever cuz it's super awesome to be young. The rest of us wish we still were. Just me? Fine, just me wishes I was 15 and dating Jordan Catalano. If you're over 16, oral counts. Yes, it does. And always use condoms but make sure they're fresh, like check their expiration dates and don't use flavored cuz they smell funny mixed with you and him. If you're over 21, Friday nights sometimes happen, forgive yourself and don't forget your favorite bra under his bed when you're doing the walk of shame at four a.m. If you're in a monogamous relationship and thinking about getting married, make sure you're comfortable jumping on a bed naked in front of your partner with all your bits and pieces flailing in the air before you commit to forever and birthing a ten pound watermelon out of a hole the size of a cherry. Cuz there's no turning back after that. And if you're married, remember a wife's greatest gift to her husband can happen on the couch in one three minute New Girl commercial break while you're still wearing your sweatpants. Just have some tissue ready nearby unless you're a badass that actually likes cream of celery soup. It'll guarantee he'll take the garbage out all week long. If you're married with kids and you know what I mean when I say fluttering beefcakes, well, here's hoping this gets you through "hump" day a little more relaxed and satisfied. Lastly, if you're a guy reading M rated New Girl fanfic, don't believe PornHub when they say they won't share your credit card information. Trust me, that'll be a credit card bill worthy of instagram.**

**Thanks to JC and Skateway for two prompts that got together without a condom and had this baby. See...always use a condom kids. **

* * *

**The Writer**

Sunday was her day to catch-up with the creative writing prompts her students had turned in last week. She had the whole afternoon devoted to her red pen and character development. For ten minutes she had gotten nothing done as it was proving difficult to concentrate since Nick had come home from work. His teeth were currently nibbling on her ear and his hand was rubbing her tummy under the guise of making "her" feel good.

No, he wasn't gonna distract her again. She was going to mark plotlines and point out interesting themes but she was getting flustered with him so close to her body. "Nick, I've got to get this done. You need to stop."

"I can't help it Jess, I like these kitten PJ's you're rockin' right now. The sex appeal is through the roof!" He bit her shoulder while his hand moved up her ribcage until his thumb "accidentally" ran into her lower boob.

"Enough," she said moving to the edge of her bed, eyes bulging. "Nick, you must stop. I've got to work. Find something to do or I'll find something for you to do!"

"Oooh, I like where this is going. Whatcha gonna find me to do? You need some lotion on your legs? You got some hard to reach places that need to be washed?"

She couldn't help but smile despite the fact she was pretty freaked she hadn't finished her school work. No, she wasn't giving in to this.

"Nick, come on. I've got all these to critique before my class tomorrow."

"Jess I haven't seen you all week so you can't blame a guy for missing his girlfriend's silky soft skin and strawberry nectar chestnut curls."

"First off, strawberries don't have nectar because they're a fruit, flowers have nectar."

"OK, then bring your flower over and let me have some nectar," he smirked back.

It was taking all of her power not to laugh. "And secondly, my hair is darker than a chestnut so ebony curls would be a more precise description."

"I'll show you ebony curls!" He paused. "Sorry, that one didn't land. Damnit Jesssss, I just wanna makeout with your lips and then play Who's the Boss naked until the Bears game is on."

"Nick."

"I haven't spent anytime with you all week Jess! I miss you and your fruit cup."

It was starting to work. Look at him laying in her bed wearing that red henley she loved. Laying it on thick too, pulling all her strings. "Fine, you want my attention, write something. You always say you're a writer, so write."

"Oh no, no, no, no. I'm not writing like your students. I don't need any help. I'm good Jess. So so good, ya know what I mean," he said with a wink.

"Yes Nick, I know what you mean. Fine. I'll make you a deal, OK?"

"What's the deal? I keep kneading your dough until you finally give in and bite my big giant baguette?"

"Nick stop, I'm trying to be serious."

"Well I seriously would like to see you do some deep lunges or at least like some toe touching in a thong."

"Oh my god Nick, you're so punchy right now, stop, here's the deal. If you write a story, I'll play bad teacher with you after the game."

She swore she saw an actual lightbulb turn on above his head like in a cartoon. Finally, silence too. Another check to the power of women.

He cleared his throat and his face went serious. "Deal, what's the story?"

"It's short, only 1000 words about an elevator."

"That's what everyone in your class wrote about. An elevator? That's so stupid. I'm not writing that."

"I'll wear my garter belt."

"What time is the paper due teacher?"

"After the game, we meet here. Be prompt to class Mr. Miller. I don't tolerate tardiness."

"You got it Ms. Day, I'll see you in class in about four hours," he said jumping off her bed and smacking her ass, hard, before leaving her alone to her papers.

* * *

**"Mayalala, that wasn't dirty!"**

**Cuz it ain't done! She's looking for her garter belt right now and dealing with some hoohaw sculpting. Geesh you hungry smut sista's. It's cumming!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter 2 is clearly named Chapter 2 because it comes after...Chapter 1 and is before the obvious aptly named Chapters 3, 4 & 5. So I thought a lot about it last night in the bathtub, alone and naked and alone, and decided this was the best name to capture the heart of this particular chapter through mental imagery using patterns and nomenclature and I'm totally fucking with you right now. Just read. **

* * *

**The Writer**

Adjusting his tie in the mirror and re-tucking his plaid shirt into his jeans, he did a quick pit check and reassured himself that the smell of pretzels and beer was completely appropriate for an evening of english class with Jess. His maroon Jansport backpack leftover from his college days with the broken zipper was already packed with a binder and freshly sharpened pencils for class. He was going for the overachiever look tonight. Just to maybe shock her. He was ready. Time to walk across the hall.

A giant smile filled his face when he saw the sign "Office Hours - It's On" taped to her door before he knocked.

"Come in," said his breathy hot teacher, bent over her desk exposing a black lace garter belt under a pink mini skirt and very very low cut white button down blouse. Immediately his hungry eyes and one track mind put together no bra, black thong, 4 inch heels that had a look of danger. Shwing.

Having zero experience in role play sex, he felt nervous rubbing his prickled neck. This could be horrible and very awkward. He hadn't thought of that. On top of it, he had spent a whole afternoon thinking about her features like her lips and her tits and whew, quite frankly, his balls were beginning to hurt.

"Welcome to class Mr. Miller, please take a seat," she said with her darkened lips and eyes squinting over glasses.

He sat on the edge of the bed catching a whiff of fresh shower and lotioned legs before reaching and snapping one of her garters high on her thigh.

"Mr. Miller! Keep your hands to yourself!"

"Yes teacher," he said in a naughty boy voice.

"Now, did you complete the writing prompt this week, the elevator story?"

"Yes, I did. I worked on it all afternoon." Thank goodness she had stayed in her room and didn't see him typing away. He had worked on it harder than he would have liked given the Bears game. "I thought a lot about adjectives, synonyms and strawberry nectar." He gave her a wink and a dirty grin.

"What's the name of your story?"

"Train Tracks."

"So it's about an elevator and trains. Intriguing." She pushed her glasses up while sitting down in her desk chair facing him, crossing her legs so he could clearly see her thigh all...the...way...up.

"Well, actually the train tracks are a metaphor."

"Nice, you used a metaphor in your story, what does it represent?"

"Hot fast sex like a fast steam engine."

"Nicholas!"

"What Jess, it does."

She smacked at his hand reaching towards her thigh again with a ruler he hadn't seen her holding. "Ow Jess," he yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry Nick, are you OK?"

"Ya," he said rubbing his hand. "What kind of bad teacher are you going for here cuz I was thinking more like the Cameron Diaz bad teacher that smokes weed and yells at me."

"Maybe we should have a safe word. Like kangaroo."

"What are you planning on doing to me Jess? And kangaroo, that's your safe word? That's a cute fuzzy animal with a built in pouch. Clearly that could get confusing."

He watched her head trying to catch up with that one. "Another sex metaphor Jess."

"Fine, no safe word and no kangarooing. But stop grabbing at me Nicholas," she giggled swatting at his hand now trying to grab her ass.

"How do you expect me to sit still when you look like that. Jesus Ms. Day, you're gorgeous."

"Are you trying to get a better grade by buttering me up?"

"Yes, I can definitely say I am trying to butter you up. And plan to, very soon."

"Ew Nick, that's gross"

"No Ms. Day, that's" he pretended to tip his imaginary hat, "another sex metaphor."

"Good one Nick. Touche." She said hand up for a high five.

He smacked it and entwined his fingers in hers at the same time, bringing them down to his lap. Both of them getting caught in a moment. A second of locked eyes and appreciative grins. They were having fun and he couldn't believe his luck sometimes. She was gorgeous and she was his.

Clearing her voice and pulling her hand away, "so, you wrote a story. A porn story."

"No, more like smut in an elevator." He unzipped his backpack and pulled out his printed two page story and handed it over. "Sorry, it's ripped, it got in a fight with the printer and it sucked it up sideways."

Jess smoothed it with her fingers and then began to read. The room instantly quieter than he felt comfortable with. And smaller. He really had tried to write something she would like and now it dawned on him that their little game might not be fun if she didn't like his story. That hadn't occurred to him.

Looking over at her hair pulled up in a messy bun, lips holding onto a pen and her sheer blouse outlining her dark nipples. He couldn't stop staring. Taking all of her in, the garters holding up the black hose. The puckered lips. Her eyes so darkly outlined.

But now they had grown in size and she was clenching onto her pen with her teeth instead. Wait, what was happening. Was she into his story?

"Jess, what part are you reading?"

She read aloud, _"When he couldn't wait anymore, he pulled her up by her hair, pushing her against the elevator wall. Hand pinned over her head, lipstick smeared, eyes glazed, breath heavy."_

"So what do you think?" He asked cautiously, needing to know but also perusing her thigh again with his eyes. He wanted to bite it for some reason. It was right there, all creamy and smooth and he knew it smelled like her coconut lotion.

"Shutup, I'm reading it again," she said breathless.

A whole afternoon writing and thinking about her lips made him fidgety and her heavier breathing was speeding up his pulse. Now he couldn't stop watching her tongue play with the pen in her mouth, the tip wet and pink. Her knee so close to his and her upper thighs so bare and exposed and ...

The air felt like it was charged and if he didn't get to touch her soon, he might explode. He leaned his face over to her chest expecting her to push him away again. Instead he smelled her Honeysuckle body wash while his nose rubbed along the skin of her plunging neckline. "Read it, read more out loud."

He could hear her voice had changed and was deeper as she spoke, "her_ boobs, they were coming out of her dress. Oh my fuckin god, now he was gonna think about boobs too."_ She stopped and smiled down at him, "so much swearing Nicholas."

His eyes on hers, a dirty grin on his face, he pulled her shirt to the side until he found her bare nipple. Without breaking her gaze, he ran his tongue over her it. He saw her face tighten and her mouth open slightly. Her silky skin under his rough hands, firmly holding her breast in place spun his head into a dizzying chaos. "More," he mumbled through heavy breaths.

Her free hand ran through his hair before she returned to the page, "_He'd been thinking about them, a lot. Doing things, bad bad things together."_

"Keep going," he whispered pushing her legs apart apart, relaxed and relenting.

"Nick, I can't, it's so dirty," she whispered, shyness tinged in her voice.

"Yes you can," he whispered back touching her lips with his fingers. His eyes focused on their shape, moving slowly over top and bottom before they reached her chin, down her chest to unbutton the rest of her blouse until her stomach was exposed and his tongue could lick circles around her ribcage and hips.. "Damnit Jess, you're so beautiful." She kept watch on him, his hand reaching down under her skirt. "Read ... Now" he whispered, looking up into her unfocused eyes.

_"And yet the moans that poured out of her mouth as his hands reached under her dress told him she was more than OK with this. The groans as his fingers found their mark, told him push into her, harder. _Nick, oh my god," she said leaning back as his mouth moved closer to her inner thighs. "I can't believe you wrote this."

Fingers now danced near her panties while his mouth bit and nipped at her inner thigh. "Don't stop reading, keep going."

_"One hand on her thigh, lifting it to his hip, he pulled her black lace to the side and slipped inside of her. _I can't say this out loud. It's too embarrassing."

"You're a bad bad teacher. Be bad."

_ "Slow he pushed, slow he slipped into her. She gulped and tightened her grip on his neck, other hand on his ass and then she pulled his whole body hard against hers. "Fast," she whispered."_

Nick knew that part was coming and it's when he touched her damp slit with his tongue, panties pulled out of the way. She moaned hard the moment of contact and leaned back in her chair, ready. Ready for his mouth on her target. His paper now on the floor, her hands now gripping at his hair, her body pulled to the edge of the chair and he felt the sharp pain of 4 inch heels dig into his shoulders.

"Bad bad teacher," he repeated as he took breaths.

"Shutup, no talking in class," she said back. "Just keep going, please."

His tongue ran circles over her slit, pulled far apart, her legs beginning to shake. She was almost there and he had just started. That must've been some story, he thought. His finger slipped inside her and he felt her muscles tighten on him.

"Fast Nick, oh my god, yes."

"My story?"

"Yes, I liked it," she said as her fist pounded on the desk. "I liked your story. Yes, yes. It was hot. A+ buddy, gold star."

Yes, he shouted in his head while his tongue and fingers finished her off. She liked his story. He was pretty sure that tonight he'd be pumping out more filthy words and sentences and paragraphs for his girlfriend. Zombies be damned. He'd write all night if he had too. Cuz this was hot and now he wanted more.

**The excerpts are from my one shot called Train Tracks. I perjured myself, alone, in my bathtub. Wha?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Snickerdoodle, bearded clam, pink taco, lily of the valley, vertical smile, kickstand, free Willy, meatsicle, boomstick, pork sword and wing dang doodle.**

**Thanks to Lady Karinsky. My artistic director :o**

* * *

**The Writer**

Nick laid in bed staring up at the ceiling, picturing what he wanted to write. He'd been reading stories all day and felt none of them captured the way he saw it in his head. Was it all just arms and hips and mouth and legs? It seemed like so many words swirling around the pages had just ended up leaving him frustrated and worked up.

Finally he heard her come home, the front door of the loft shutting and the sound of her ballerina flats on the wood floors. He didn't realize he'd been waiting as a smile escaped moments before she opened her own bedroom door.

"Hey babe, welcome to your room," he said from her bed tidying up his notepads and pencils strewn around him. She was wearing one of his favorite dresses today. It was a soft blue color that was cut entirely too low in front for a teacher. That's probably why he liked it.

He'd been asleep when she left for work or he would have done everything in his power to make her late for school in that thing. Seeing it on her right now, after an afternoon of reading literotica, turned him sophomore year rock hard. "You're wearing that dress again Jess, hello Mama, come here woman."

She giggled, shutting the door behind her and ran over for a kiss. "Hi," she said leaning down, giving him the best view possible. "I missed you today."

He kissed her sweet lips, then like a naughty frat boy, shoved his hand down the front and cupped a handful. "Mmmm," he groaned to himself, "soft."

"Nick," she yelled pulling his hand out of her dress, laughing as he reached for her hips to pull her down onto the bed.

"It's your fault for filling out that dress," he yelled as she wiggled out of his reach.

At her closet, she turned and smiled "aren't you full of it this afternoon. Just let me change."

"Oh good, a striptease, I'll watch." He sat up and leaned against the headboard with a smile from ear to ear.

"So you've been writing more," she said heading to her dresser and pulling out pajamas.

His naughty eyes watched her every move while she bent over to take off her shoes, while she unzipped her dress and hung it up. Her dark blue thong deep between her cheeks, her bra barely covering her chest she so casually slipped off and down her arms before covering up with her over sized pajama shirt. His face turned to a frown as she buttoned up her shirt that was so big he couldn't see a thing when she pulled off her underwear either and slipped on her pj bottoms. That was disappointing, he thought. "Well, I've been trying to write all day, but it's crap and now I'm frustrated, really frustrated."

"My boyfriend doesn't write crap, lemme see."

He saw her scan the bed for his notepad and quickly grabbed it, holding it to his chest so she couldn't read it. "Jess, seriously, it's not worth it, plus it might just make you a horny teacher again," he said as she pried it from his fingers.

"Not a chance Nick. I've got my chastity belt on and locked. Your writing is not gonna do it this time."

"That kinda sounds like a challenge Jess?"

"Oh Nick, you don't grasp the power of women. We don't need sex like you guys do. We're like camels, we can go for months."

"Whatever you say Ms. Day."

She looked down at his notepad and began to read aloud, "he gasped as he felt a sudden liquid warmth engulf his co..." she stuttered "ahem, codoodle, forcing his eyes to see Lizzy's moist, ew Nick, mouth wrapped around his, oh my God, Nick, is this what you've been writing all day?" Taking a deep breath she looked back down at the paper and continued. "...hips rising into the delicious heat."

"No, it's not like that Jess. I was trying to write something different. Something not so porny. More like a story. But, it's not working. I've been thinking about it all afternoon," he said scooting over to her body now laying on the bed next to him, "and now, well, I'm all messed up. You gotta help me babe." He ran his nose along her neck, smelling her creamy perfume.

"Your own writing got to you. Ha! But seriously Nick, this reads like a bad Harlequin romance," she said, "too many adjectives."

"Yeah, it sucks, I know. I'm stuck. I've been trying all day."

Jess adopted her best baby voice. "Does daddy need help from lil ol me?"

"Ugh, please don't do the little girl voice, it's creepy and arousing and that freaks me out."

"Alright, so what is the problem exactly?"

"I don't know, body part words for penis and vagina. It's where I get stuck in stories."

"Oooh, you mean like tally whacker?"

"Tally whacker? No, not on my list and never would be. That word is in no way sexual."

"Of course it's sexy. Are you crazy? He slides his tally whacker into her cuppa English breakfast with a top of the morning to ya spank on her royal arse. That's hot."

He looked at her sweet face and shook his head, wondering if her head was filled with circus music all day. "Look you little strawberry tart, I'm gonna tally whack your cuppa, I mean I'm gonna stick your cuppa with my whacker, what the hell, that is impossible to use."

"Oooh Nick. Please sir, may I have some more?"

"Oh really," he said reaching down and giving her thigh a little squeeze. "That's what does it for you? Cuz if so, we need to order BBC on cable, immediately," he said with a wink.

"OK, lets be mature about this, I'm ready, shoot me some naughty words," she said fanning her hair out onto her pillow. "I can do this."

"Fine, just tell me what's the first thing that comes to mind when you hear these words," he said finding his list of questionable phrases while he ran his fingers up and down her arm.

"Got it." She closed her eyes. "I wanna picture what you're talking about."

"OK, you ready?"

"Ya."

"Johnson."

"Locker room - I picture a jock strap, sweaty shoes and a guy's … cadoodle."

Nick shook his head. "Alright, good to know in case I wanna write a locker room story."

"Vay jay jay."

"Grey's Anatomy."

"Bailey tore it up last season." Nick stated before he could stop himself.

Jess opened her eyes excitedly "I know, right!"

"Moving on. Little Debbie."

"Speaking of Bailey - a scrumptious chocolate treat. Wait, is that supposed to be sexual Nick? Because I didn't mean that sexual. I mean, cuz I'm not on that team, ya know?"

"You just said a scrumptious chocolate treat. I think that's exactly why it's sexual."

"Ew, OK, fine."

"Booty."

"Pirates. ARRGH, keep yer scurrvy hands off me booty!" she said in her pirate voice. "Actually, that could work, like ARRGH put yer hands all over me booty! Unless they get confused as to which booty they're refferring to, because a pirate wouldn't let you touch his treasure booty."

Nick just stared at her for a quiet moment, lost in the confusion of her words and her lips. He decided it was best to just breeze past it before yet again, he got distracted. "Putang. Do you even know what a putang is Jess?"

"Sure I do. A slutty hoohaw that may or may not be clean."

"That's what putang means to you? Man, I've been using that word wrong my whole life."

"I'm sure in context it could mean something totally different. Why, what does it mean to you?"

"Well, now that I think about it, I think your description is probably right. I think I've been describing women I see in the bar sometimes and they would uh, fit that description."

"Tell me how you would use that word at the bar, exactly how does it pertain to bar work?"

"Nope, not gonna answer that. Next word, moist."

She scrunched up her nose and crossed her legs. "It's a confusing word. It's a word that could sometimes mean a trip to the pharmacist for a prescription or we could be talking about a Thanksgiving turkey. I don't know, it's a weird word and it makes me giggle when people use it."

"What dirty word wouldn't make you giggle?" he said sarcastically.

"OK, fine. But moist – um," she said, scrunching her nose again.

"But how else do you say she was getting moist," he paused on that word. Now he was having a hard time saying it out loud but mainly because he had glanced down and seen that one of the buttons on her pajama shirt wasn't closed, exposing her bare skin.

"Not like that, definitely not like that. Um, lets see, wet? She was getting damp? No. How about humid. Her putang was getting humid? Her little debbie dampened?"

"Keep going Jess," he said watching as she chewed at her bottom lip and scrunched her eyes together in concentration. "Try using the word slit," he whispered.

She turned and looked up at his eyes. He was watching her face closely with a darkened look in his eyes. "Slit? You want me to talk about a moist sl... now?"

He looked down at her body. "Yes, more, say that again more. It's hard Jess, so, so hard...to get this just right. Now, could you repeat that sentence again?" His fingers moved down to the hole on her shirt and he made circles on her smooth skin underneath.

"Nick, I see what you're trying to do right now but my ladybox has been fighting with my poorly chosen, perhaps a little too small lucky Friday thong today. She's worn out so you're gonna have to shelf any ideas you got motorboating around in that head of yours."

He closed his eyes when she looked up at his face. "OK, memorizing that visual for later. All of it, it's kinda foggy and confused but definitely an image worth remembering."

"Nick," she laughed again and hit him on the chest as he bit her shoulder through her pajamas.

"I'm sorry Jess, but that dress, and moist and motorboating and this little hole right here in your pajamas that was just begging for me to stick my finger in it and find your soft skin." He rolled onto one of her legs and pushed his hips against her.

"Tally Whacker alert," she said rolling away from him. "Your smut isn't gonna get me this time, the list Nick, focus, what's the next word on the LIST."

Face in his pillow, he hit the bed next to him. "Alright, fine! Next word, member."

"Member? Member of what, is that a noun? Is that a thingy, I'm confused. Weren't we talking about body parts?"

"You've never heard a guy's penis called a member?"

"No. When would I hear that? At a bar, is everyone a member? Do I get to be a member if I sleep with a member? Is there a secret member handshake?"

"OK, I'll write down, haven't heard of it before."

"You should write down, Jess is not a member. Next word."

"Um, hmm, no, you can't handle the next word."

"What do you mean, I can't handle it. I'm a woman Nick. I've read stuff. I read Bridgette's Hotbox when I was 16."

"You sure?"

"Hit me Nick, I mean hit me with it, I mean, what's the word?"

"Pussy."

"Whoa, too fast Nick, there was no build for that word. You gotta work up to that."

He reached over and slid his hand under her pajama shirt just then, rubbing her soft skin underneath then pulling her body back over, right next to him. "Kinda hard to work up to it with you so far away."

She looked up at his determined eyes again and whispered, "graphic, very very graphic. No turning back. Must collect $200."

"I have no plans of turning back, now put it in a sentence Jess," he said with his mouth right next to hers, "ya know, to help me out." His hand now caressing the skin right under her breasts and making its way up higher by the second.

"Nope, not saying it. Dirty word, very dirty. Do you need to use that word?"

"Come on Jess, you said you'd help me out with my writing." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, then her neck.

"Yeah, before you became this thing. This porn writer thing that's always getting me all moist in the member using dirty words I need sunglasses to hear."

"OK, either stop saying moist or say it a lot more because my tally whacker is starting to throb. I've read too much literotica today woman and my ..."

"You've been reading porn all day? No wonder you're so distracted...and throbbing this afternoon. Your engine's all revved up."

"Jess, I told you, it's not porn, it's literotica. It's the fastest growing form of fiction. I read it in the NY Times. Because of the Kindle thingies."

"Nick, do you even know what a Kindle is?"

His hand slid down between her thighs and cupped her warm spot, "unless you wanna call this a kindle right now, I don't really care what it is."

"Nick," she whispered, her eyes still shut. She gulped for air as his hands ran up and down her dampening hotbox, his mouth now on her throat. "OK, ok," she said finally moaning. "Throbbing and moist, you got me with those two, damnit. Maybe Kindle too. Yes, moist kindle. Very moist kindle, for the win."

* * *

**Please go read LenaGuffi's 'Naked' cuz it's all kinds of good. Like her. But first, tell me what are some of your favorite words? Mine, cookie and Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This next chapter had already been written weeks ago about Nick and Jess going to a strip club. And then the damn show stole my idea...OK, LenaGuffi's idea. So I scrapped it and then it rained here, a lot. And I remembered a chapter from NewGirl78 about Nick and Jess and a storm and then I woke up my husband and well, then I wrote this. Sorry, tmi? Not sorry. We're married, it still happens:)**

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to the very beautiful Just Browsing who married her very own Nick just last week. Congrats woman. May you two have a life filled with many nights such as this...**

* * *

**The Writer**

A late night at the bar brought him home after she had already turned in. Wet from the rain outside, he quietly had tiptoed into her room and slipped in beside her sleeping body. Wrapped in tiny arms while a storm raged outside, he dazed in and out of sleep when a sudden plot twist had hit him like a ton of bricks.

The bright light of his computer screen now lit up her darkened room while flashes of lightening outlined her sleeping body. Fingers flying across the keyboard blended with raindrops pounding on window panes. His eyes were beginning to deceive him, blurring words together from exhaustion. He couldn't seem to stop writing, all week, obsessed with this story. He was deep in, 20 chapters already written. Afraid if he slept, he'd lose the feelings, the writing mojo, and never come back.

He was writing something different for the first time. No zombies, no smut, no jokes. A real story. He'd hit a dead end with the silly sex stuff he kept writing for Jess. Without thinking, he started a new story about a guy in love with his neighbor who then drives across country to Chicago, hoping to get over his feelings for her.

The rattling windows shook him from his thoughts and reminded him how cold he was sitting shirtless at her desk. He hadn't moved in hours for fear of making more noise and waking her.

He breathed in deep, staring at her cute face peaking out under piles of quilts. Things were good with them, really good. It felt different for the first time in his life. It felt right. Her eyes fluttered open as if she knew he was thinking about her. Both of them simply stared, neither turning away from one other's smiling gaze.

"Hey."

"Hey, what are you doing up in the middle of the night?"

"I'm just writing Jess, go back to sleep. It's early."

"I can't sleep with this storm. The lightening keeps waking me up." He watched her get up out of bed and stare out the window at darkness and blurred city lights. Her t-shirt was so tiny it barely covered her body. She had to be freezing, she usually was.

"Jess get back in bed, it's cold."

"It's cold without you in it."

"OK babe, I'll be there in a minute."

Trying now to remember his train of thought, yes, he wanted his main character to tell this woman how he felt but he didn't know how to write it. How was he going to not sound cheesy or long winded. Everything he wrote sounded like a speech.

Her warm arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind, the smell of her bed on her clothes. She whispered softly in his ear, "you need sleep Miller."

"I know Jess, I just don't know how to finish this. I'm writing these two people and they have a lot of feelings for one another and it's different, hard for me to write." He reached up to touch her arms around his neck. The feel of her skin made him inhale deep and sigh. "It just seems like they should have sex but then that feels kinda cheap. Do you know what I mean?"

"You need to write them making love is what you're saying?"

"Bleh, no, I didn't say that, ugh, no."

"Why do you say bleh, that's what you're describing. That's what it's called."

"Well, I'm not writing that. I can't even say it, make...make...making whoopie maybe."

"Of course you can't say it." She paused and he heard her now take a deep breath. "Maybe you can write it instead."

His hand stopped rubbing on her arm and he knew she could feel his internal GULP. Was she trying to tell him something? Is that what she wanted to hear from him? Didn't she know how much he already cared about her?

"Come on Nick, you're exhausted. You've barely slept this week. Come to bed. It'll make more sense in the morning."

She leaned over his body to the computer screen and slowly, began to close the laptop shut. The room turning to a dark blue, the city glow allowing just enough light to see the outline of one another.

They both stayed like that for a moment, listening to the rain with her arms tangled around his neck, her body pressed against the back of him as he caressed her arms again.

"You'll figure it out Nick. I know you will."

"Ya, sorry. I just want to get it right. I've written all these chapters where these two characters have fought and battled and now it seems cheap to just write they had sex after everything they've been through. I don't know what I did but I got here and now I'm, I'm just stuck."

Her warm body pulled away from his so she could circle around and straddle over him. Fingers in his hair, she lightly grazed his scalp in the dark room. He closed his eyes and let the sensation lull him from his thoughts. The sound of rain drizzling on the windows behind her mixed with the smell of her body was...indescribable. He layed his head on her chest, feeling the exhaustion deep inside him. Wrapping arms tightly around her tiny body, he simply...breathed. Back and forth, her fingers ran, pitter patter went the rain.

She always smelled so good.

Too many times he had thought of her smell when she was gone at work. His pillow, his flannels, his fingers - her smell would linger on him like cookies baking in an oven. One whiff and his blood moved faster and his brain stopped stressing. And now she sat on his lap, her smell everywhere causing his fingers twitch on her back, awakened over her soft skin.

He pulled her close to his chest, tighter against his body. Her thin shirt and his sweats the only thing between them. More wind outside, more flashes of lightening through her room did nothing but focus his mind on her body against his own.

"You feel so good Jess," he whispered into her ear.

His fingers raked across her back making her shudder in his arms. The sensation pulled him away, searching her face. His eyes using every bit of light he could find to see her eyes, her sweet eyes looking down into his. He reached up and touched her cheek. He'd been so busy with his story all week he'd spent no time with this beautiful thing right in front of him

"Hi," he whispered in the dark.

"Hi," she answered with a knowing smile he couldn't miss.

This was the Jess nobody else ever got to see. Only him. The one that spoke through her eyes, quiet and confident. The one that could smile him into a complete fool or fill him with crazy ideas, like being a writer. This was his Jess, the behind closed doors Jess. She was everything to him, everything he could ever want.

Her lips leaned down and touched his forehead, his cheeks, then his eyelids and even the tip of his nose. The skin on his back flushed with the feeling of her lips barely grazing his face. It unleashed something deep inside him and somehow filled his eyes with unknown emotions. He felt it. Something bittersweet take over him in a quick flash. It was a rusty cog turning an old pump he had forgotten about and now he wanted to cry and laugh from just her touch.

He was just really tired, he thought. That's why he felt like this. He just needed more sleep. But first he needed her, then sleep. Lips reaching up, he kissed her, with everything he had, a whimper even escaping him as waves of emotions continued to roll over his chest and into his head. He couldn't seem to stop it, this feeling of painful need.

What if she left him one day? What if something happened to her? What if something happened to him and he couldn't be here with her.

When was the last time he had cried in front of a woman?

"Are you OK," she asked obviously feeling his body tense.

"Ya" he whispered, completely drugged from her smell and the storm and this moment. "You're just so...so soft."

No, this wasn't gonna happen right now. He, no, this was just exhaustion catching up with him. He shook the thoughts that kept creeping back in, the thoughts of fear and pain and what was this?

He pulled her shirt off when another lightening bolt flashed across the sky. Her body's nakedness exposed to him, pressed up to his chest, skin against skin. This whole woman on his lap, her mouth returning his need with each urgent kiss. He was hungry, ravenous for all of her. His hands wanted to touch everything at once. He began to pull down his sweats when suddenly, her hands grabbed his wrists and pulled them up.

"Nick." She said with a deep breath.

He could feel a shift in the room. Something was happening between them, with him.

"Nick, please," she whispered.

He so easily could have pretended like he didn't know what she was talking about but he did. He knew exactly what she had meant with such a simple one word request.

Pulling his chin up so he was forced to look at her again. "Stop thinking so much."

He stared into her eyes, and felt only, felt his heart clench up and his breath deepen when he looked in her eyes. He felt like smiling at how beautiful her body was sitting on his right now. And yes, he felt like crying, crying like a baby at the thought of his Jess ever leaving him. The idea dawning on him the moment the rusty cog reminded him what _this _felt like.

He clenched his jaw and heard the rain, he saw her eyes through the blue midnight light and wondered how anything in his life could be anymore perfect than right now.

"Jess," he took a deep breath letting it out slowly, "Jess, I love you. You know that, right?"

He saw her face crack, her soft smile disappear and her eyes fill with tears. "Yes Nick, I think I already knew that."

Her arms circled his neck as their mouths came together. Both of them rising to the moment, their breathing fast and concentrated. Her tears reached his cheeks and he knew it was for the right reasons. He knew everything was going to be OK, everything could stay good if he could just keep this right here. This moment. Jess wouldn't hurt him. What did he have to be scared of?

Both of them couldn't stop kissing. It had grown ferocious and his hands were gripping her back so tight he realized he might hurt her. He didn't want any of this to stop. He didn't want any of this to ever go away.

She reached down to his sweats, pulled them down enough for her to rise up and fill herself with all of him in one quick stroke. Her body stopped and he held her like that. He could feel her chest heaving, slow and quiet at first, but deep inside her, sobs began to build that first came out as whimpers while tears rolled down her face.

"Baby, what's the matter," he said taking her face in his hands.

"Nothing, I just, it's just, I love you Nick, I've loved you."

He pulled her face down to his lips, holding her an inch from his own. "Nothing else matters Jess, just this." Kissing her as softly as he could, he pushed deeper into her, deeper and deeper inside. She moaned into his mouth when his hands held her hips, controlling the intense slow of his in and out.

His breath was wavering, the emotions from earlier still cascading over him and now her sobs and tears were mixing with his own need for release. He could feel her body beginning to clamp down on him harder. He bit her neck where she always liked it and mumbled incoherant words in her ears until finally she squeezed his shoulders, her body rigid while he himself pumped more and more until both of them crumpled together, her muffled cries still shaking from her breath.

The rain still dropped on the window panes. Lightening sent bolts of light across her room, across their naked bodies entwined together on her desk chair. The cold crept under his skin again and he picked her up, pulling himself out of her as he did. He laid her tiny body back on her bed and sunk in next to her. There was nowhere else he wanted to be but right here, next to this woman. Nothing, nowhere.

"Nick?"

"Ya babe."

"That's what you should write. In your story."

He tucked his hand under her body, pulling her as close to him as he could. Face nuzzled in her neck.

"I know."


End file.
